This invention relates generally to erasing devices and methods for writing implements, and, more particularly, to an eraser positionable proximate a writing end of a writing implement.
Writing implements such as pencils and certain pens that produce an erasable writing material provide the need for a suitable eraser. Typical prior art erasers include erasers permanently affixed to the end of the writing implement opposite the writing end. Erasers are also provided that are separate from the writing implement.
With the typical, permanently affixed prior art eraser, it is necessary to invert the writing implement in order to utilize the eraser. This maneuver interrupts the flow of the user""s writing, is relatively time-consuming, and requires some amount of manual dexterity. (The expenditure of time can be particularly costly when the writer is engaged in the performance of a time-sensitive task, such as participation in a xe2x80x9cMad Minutexe2x80x9d test.) With erasers that are separate from the writing implement, it is necessary to first release the writing implement, and only then to grasp and utilize the eraser in an erasing action. Of course, separate erasers suffer from the further deficiency that they are prone to being lost.
A need exists for an eraser that is positioned proximate the writing end of the writing implement, so that a user can utilize the eraser while still grasping the writing implement in substantially the same manner and without having to invert or release the writing implement. It would be preferred, in one embodiment, to allow the position of the eraser to be adjustable, to take into account a shortening of the length of the writing implement as a result of the sharpening thereof. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an eraser for a writing implement wherein the eraser is positioned proximate the writing end of the writing implement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an erasing method that permits a user to perform an erasing task without the need for inverting or releasing the writing implement.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an eraser positionable proximate a writing end of a writing implement, and capable of having its positioned adjusted along a length of the writing implement to take into account a shortening of the length of the writing implement as a result of the sharpening thereof.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a writing implement having a forward-positioned eraser is disclosed. The writing implement comprises, in combination: a writing implement having a shaft portion and a writing point and being dimensioned to be grasped by a user hand along said shaft portion during use of said writing implement for a writing task; and an eraser positioned along said shaft portion between said writing point and a position of said user hand during said writing task; wherein said eraser circumscribes said shaft portion.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for erasing is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a writing implement having a shaft portion and a writing point and being dimensioned to be grasped by a user hand along said shaft portion during use of said writing implement for a writing task; providing an eraser positioned along said shaft portion between said writing point and a position of said user hand during said writing task; wherein said eraser circumscribes said shaft portion; said user hand grasping said writing implement along said shaft portion; angling said writing implement so that said writing point is not in contact with a writing surface and so that an outer surface of said eraser is in contact with said writing surface; performing an erasing movement on said writing surface by repetitively rubbing said outer surface of said eraser across said writing surface.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.